


I'm coming to take you away

by Marittimo



Series: This Maniac's in Love with You [1]
Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: When Severen went out that night, he knew exactly what he was searching for.He just needed to beat somebody, or tease somebody until he got beaten himself.That's it, until he catches a boy staring at him.The hunt is on.





	1. Chapter 1

When Severen went out that night, he knew exactly what he was searching for. He found a bar and sat there looking at the costumers.  
He was desperate for a good fight.

There were nights when his inner predator just needed to beat somebody, or tease somebody until he got beaten himself.  
It didn't matter to him, causing violence would always make him feel better, superior even, because in the end he knew mortals would never cause him any real damage. But they would hurt him, make him _feel alive_. And that was all he wanted.

There were many people in the bar that night, but Severen was quick to pick a worthy opponent.  
A man in his late forties, strong, pissed off and who clearly had one too many drinks. _Perfect_.  
Not that Severen couldn't have faced the man had he been sober, but drunk men tended to lose their inhibitions and didn't calculate risks properly. They didn't hold back and always hit the hardest. They didn't even notice Severen's inhuman reflexes and his ability to resist every assault, no matter how damaging. _Just what Severen needed_.

Afterwards Severen, hyped up by the fight, hungry, and ready to kill, would follow the man down a dark alley. The man would only expect him to want to fight again, maybe to prove something to himself. Having already beaten him earlier, the man wouldn't see any threat in Severen. Only when the predator'd hold him in his inhuman grip would the man start to panic. He'd even consider humiliating himself and scream for help.

Severen would laugh at him, then make him choke, _slowly_. He'd apply some pressure to his throat, let the man have some air again, then choke him once more.

Severen found himself wondering. Being given some air, would the man try to breathe in as much as possible only to gain a few more useless seconds of pathetic existence, or would he try to talk? Would he curse him or beg for mercy?

Not that it mattered, obviously. Neither would get him spared, anyway.  
Severen would sink his teeth into the man's sweaty, wrinkled neck and collect as much blood as the old withering body could give.

Severen was thrilled by this scenario and couldn't wait to taste the man.  
He was about to approach him and start a fight, punch him in the jaw and wait to be hit back, looking forward to the familiar stinging burn of pain, when something else sparkled his interest.  
A young man sat on the other side of the room, and he was staring at Severen. Not only that, but the boy was _eyeing him up_.  
That alone was an open invitation for the predator, that was now staring back licking his lips.

The boy had a somewhat shy expression hid behind dark blond messy hair. He was humble-looking, and the sun-burned skin and lean figure gave away that he was a farmer, had the cowboy hat and the dusty boots not been proof enough. But there was something else in his appearance that Severen found simply irresistible.  
_Innocence_.

The boy looked so damn pure, Severen longed to spoil and ruin him. He felt the impulsive need to take him right _there_, in the middle of the room for everyone to see. Immediately, Severen knew he had found something much better than a punchbag.  
He had found the perfect prey. One, he hoped, he wouldn't have to kill just yet.  
One he could tease, play with until it bored him.  
At that moment Severen swore that come hell or high water, he would have _had_ the boy.

His new prey was still staring, and Severen smirked at him, enjoying seeing the boy blush, likely ashamed of being caught looking.  
The boy excused himself from his group of friends and got up, legs unsteady and shaking. Severen's eyes never left him as he desperately ran to the door.

The invitation to the chase excited Severen to no end.  
He got up, fighting the man now the last thing on his mind, and followed the boy out of the bar.

~

Severen walked fast, but careful to always keep a short distance between them so that the boy could hear his steps, but staying in the shadows so the boy couldn't see him clearly if he decided to turn around. The uncertainty was driving the boy crazy, and Severen rejoiced.

Severen stalked him for some time, his hunger growing as he heard the boy's increasingly faster heartbeat, then he finally made his move.

He approached the boy from behind and wrapped an arm around his neck in an iron grip.

Being this close, he was able to smell the boy better than he had before, and his scent was sweet and intoxicating.  
He smelled like _fear._  
Oh, Severen couldn't wait to sink his teeth into him.

The boy's heartbeat echoed in Severen's ears and made him even more feral.

The predator dragged him into an alley, slammed him into a wall and leaned on him to whisper in his ear.

"Liked what you saw before, didn't you boy?"

The boy was trembling, and he tensed under Severen, afraid of getting beaten.  
It wasn't easy fancying other blokes in the South, and his prey must have known that. Severen quickly wondered just how many times the boy had been punched, kicked, and humiliated. How many times other men had dared to touch, to hurt something that, Severen had decided, was now his. '_Oh boy, I'm gonna ruin you._'

"Please, let me go. It's not what you think. I didn't mean to stare't you..."

So fragile, begging already. Music for Severen's ears.

He laughed, genuinely amused, and caressed the boy's cheek with the back of his hand.  
The boy shivered under his cold touch, but still tried to avoid meeting Severen's eyes.

"Don't you worry about that, boy. I've been watching you myself."

As realization came to the boy and he understood he wasn't about to get beaten, he seemed to relax a bit.  
He lifted his head and looked at the predator.

Severen was now cupping the boy's face, examining his newly acquired property throughoutly.

"What's your name, pretty eyes?"

The pet name caught him by surprise, and the boy blushed once more. Severen was ready to bet this was the first time the boy received a heartfelt compliment from a guy, and it made the predator feel somehow special. 

Oh, Severen was gonna have _a lot_ of fun with this one.

The boy swallowed, nervous.  
"C-Caleb"

"Well C-Caleb," the predator said, mockingly "how would you like coming with me for the rest of the night?"

Severen saw the desperation in his body, how he ached for physical contact.  
Despite that, the boy seemed to reflect on it for a moment. This was a stranger after all.

But he seemed so genuinely interested in him.  
Nobody had ever looked at him quite like that, with so much desire.  
"That'd be splendid." He said in the end.  
After all, what was the worst that could happen to him?

Right after hearing the boy's satisfactory answer, Severen wrapped his arm around his hips and led him towards the car he stole the week before.

Unnoticed by the boy, the predator was grinning triumphantly.  
It had been so damn easy, Severen almost felt bad for him, so desperate for attention.  
_Almost_.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the motel was amusing, for Severen at least.  
The music from the radio could only fill the silence so much, so Severen had started asking questions to his prey in an attempt to get to know him better. If the boy could entertain him enough, Severen might even consider keeping him for more than one night.  
He'd just have to convince his coven to stay in that shitty city for some days more. It wasn't ideal, but it could be done.

Despite coming off as shy, Severen had found out Caleb could talk for hours about the most trivial things.  
In less than 15 minutes, Severen knew all about his father Loy, his little sister Sarah, and his horse whose name Severen hadn't even _tried_ to remember.

No, he didn't have a mother.  
Yes, he was still a child when she died.  
No, it didn't bother him to talk about it, but it was nice of Severen to ask.

"Stop the car, please." He requested abruptly, and Severen raised an eyebrow.  
"Here?"  
"Yeah, now thanks."

Severen found the request pretty unusual, but figured it was harmless to discover the boy's intentions.  
Maybe he had sensed the imminent danger in the air, humans could do that sometimes. Deep down their survival instinct was able to let them know when they were in danger.

Severen loved it, seeing how they tensed up with realization. The reality of death approaching -an excruciatingly painful death no less- being face to face with their worst nightmare... The smell of fear spreading in the air, always sweet and inviting.  
Some tried to fight back dismissing the odd premonitory feeling with their rationality, but most of them realized they could never be a match to the predator. They either tried to escape, with no luck of course, or begged for their lives. Those who got on their knees, cried, pleaded, prayed; those were the ones Severen preferred, he enjoyed playing with them, getting to really torture them: mock their faith, defy their logic, wreck their minds and their bodies.

Severen was pretty sure the boy had no intention to try and fight him. And should he try to run away, Severen knew he would be quick to catch him, pin him down, and suck him dry.

The thrill of the hunt hung in the air as Severen watched the boy unfasten his seat belt.

_'Please, don't try to escape. Don't make me kill you...'_

As Severen pleaded silently, Caleb got on him, his arms around his neck and his lips on Severen's.  
The predator was disoriented for a moment.  
Luckily, the boy hadn't tried to run, and his launching at Severen wasn't meant to be an attack. He was pleasantly surprised and was quick to respond to the kiss.

So the boy had no intention to get away, just wanted to be even closer. Severen sighed out in relief.  
The boy stopped to breathe in, and Severen took the opportunity to tease him a bit.

"So... What was that for?"  
The boy blushed and retreated, fidgeting nervously and not daring to look Severen in the eyes.  
The embarrassment was plain in his reddening cheeks as he lowered his head in unconscious submission.  
"You never interrupted me when I talked. Nobody's ever been interested in me before..."

_'Must be 'cause your life is boring. But don't worry, I'll make sure the rest of your miserable life, no matter how long, is anything but.'_  
Severen chuckled. His boy had been so neglected he was way too easy to please. Listening to him was a small price to pay if it meant seeing his eyes light up like that.

"And you're handsome, too" the boy added, blushing even more.  
"Couldn't resist, ah?" Severen smirked. "You ain't that bad yourself, you know?"

Severen leaned into another kiss, much more passionate and rough this time.  
At some point, he let his fangs slide against the boy's tongue and finally got a taste of his blood. The smell had not deceived him, it felt wonderful, rich and strong.

Fortunately the boy didn't seem to notice, too lost in the frenzy of the kiss and fumbling with the button of Severen's pants. The predator pulled away and looked at the boy quizzically, his warm blood still burning down his throat.  
Caleb just looked up, pleading.  
"Let me blow you, I'll make it good for you, I promise. Consider it a payback."

The boy's cheeks were now a delicious shade of red and, for a moment, Severen could only focus on the sound of blood flowing to his face.  
It would be so easy for Severen to let the boy do it. He'd have spoiled the boy, enjoyed him just as he had planned to do. Afterward, he could kill him just as easily, he wouldn't even have to bother with the body, Severen could just leave him in the middle of the road. Just what the predator had wanted when he spotted the boy across the bar.

But there was something holding him back now.  
Severen realized he didn't want to kill the boy.  
_'Not yet'_ he tried to convince himself.

Severen snapped out of his trance and shook his head lightly, tugging at the boy's hair to move him away.  
The boy's coy smile fell and he looked down again, disoriented. Insecurity was plain on his face; what if he had offended Severen with his offer? Had he been too straightforward? Maybe he misread the whole situation... 

"Well, then... I guess..." was the only thing he managed to say before turning, already trying to get out of the car.  
Severen saw the sadness of rejection in his eyes and his inner sadist rejoiced. A boy so insecure but eager to please was gonna be so much fun. He was glad he had decided to keep the boy for a little more.

"Hey there, don't you even think about that" Severen said as the boy reluctantly reached for the car's handle. He forcefully grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt, effectively pulling him back into the seat.

Moving swiftly, Severen straddled him and started kissing his throat with an animalistic need._ 'That should be enough to let him know I'm still very much interested in him.'_ He reasoned. 

The boy was still a bit confused, but didn't seem to mind being manhandled.  
With every passing moment, Severen grew more convinced the boy was made just for him, to satisfy his every need.  
Should it turn out he wasn't, well... the predator could always mold him into perfection, shape him into the ideal partner.

Severen stopped his assault and looked at the boy in front of him, the concept of _just_ _prey _eluding his mind.

"We ain't gon' do it in the car, pretty eyes, you're no common whore."

The boy's face lit up once again and he nodded enthusiastically.  
Severen leaned more into the boy's neck and whispered into his ear.  
"There ain't no space enough in here for all the things I want to do to you."

Severen got into the driving seat again, turned to face the street and started the car.  
This was gonna be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> In line with the movie I'm trying not to use the word 'vampire'. I hope I can keep it up throughout the entire series.


End file.
